buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Three
"What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Three" is the twenty-third issue of the Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the Executive Producer. Synopsis Whistler was preparing himself to distill the pure magic across the world, while Pearl and Nash confronted Angel and Faith. Faith attempted to land a blow to distract Whistler from releasing the plague, causing his hat to fly off. Given their distractions, Whistler was able to form a ball of magic to start the spreading process. However, a surprise appearance in the form of Nadira arrived on the scene. She was full of revenge and hate, preparing to take out her grudge on the guilty. Faith immediately protested against against Nadira joining the fight, but she did not listen. Instead of trying to kill Angel, Nadira ignored him and set herself up against Nash for her revenge. She recited her status as a slayer, and that she was meant to rise up against the "forces of darkness", clearly reciting verses from the Vampyr book. In complete vengence mood, Nadira launched herself furiously against Nash. Taking the opportunity, Angel confronted Whistler. He tried to reason with him, reiterating how wrong it was to murder one third of the planet to "save" it. Whistler again brushed him off, and remained firm that thinking about the "big picture" was the way to go. They two have an intense argument, Angel mentioning how he learned from his misguided period of Twilight and that he had never intended to kill anyone innoccent, he wanted to save them. Whistler remarked that he always thought one of them would kill the other, and revealed an ability to turn into a blue-horned energy-like demon (from his mother's side) that easily melted the weapon in Angel's hand. Nadira was still fighting irrationally against Nash, earning in quite a few good blows. Firmly in Pearl's grasp, Faith tried desperately to get Nadira away from someone as strong as Nash. While she was facing off against him, Faith reflected on how Nadira had only slaying to keep her going, "just like her mentor". Ultimately, Nadira's fate was sealed when Nash gained the upper hand by severely burning one side of her face with his laser eye beams, killing her instantly. Faith could only look on helplessly. Meanwhile, Lavinia, Sophronia, Alasdair, and Giles are speeding up in a car. They are stocked with weapons, spells, and magical rudestones that would protect them from the magical plague should it be unleashed. Lavinia and Sophronia take the weapons up to the roof while Alasdair and Giles decide to use the energy in the air to cast a spell. Sophronia tried to give Faith a weapon, only for her to miss and have it land on a floor. Improvising, Faith pushed Pearl to the ground, smashing her head in it, muttering "Close enough". Nash grabbed the ball of magic from Whistler, and prepared to release the plague on the people. Lavinia threw Angel a sword at that exact moment. He easily caught it, and tried to launch it at Nash, only for the half-demon to deflect it easily. Giles and Alasdair manage to conjure up a small fireball. Giles was ultimately the one to aim it at Nash, successfully earning a blow to his back. However, the assault made him drop the plague ball. Panicking, everyone immediately tried to catch it before it hit the ground. It hit the roof, bounced a few times, and exploded over the heads of unsuspecting citizens below the building. The people below initially find the sprinkles of "fairy dust" pretty, only for them to feel immense pain as they instantly turn into writhing monsters and mutants; one girl had wings, the other's skin was melting off, while another was transforming into a white werewolf. Pearl and Nash observe the mutating spectators smugly, seeing their part in "evolution" being fulfilled. Continuity Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Rupert Giles *Whistler *Pearl *Nash *Nadira *Lavinia Fairweather *Sophronia Fairweather *Alasdair Coames *Melting man *Winged woman *Eyeless man *Wolf man *Burning man *Tentacle man Organizations and Titles *Powers That Be Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Demon Events Locations *London, England, U.K. Weapons and Objects *Plague ball *Rudestone *Sword *Mace Death Count *None. Behind the Scenes Collections *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' *''Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 3'' Pop Culture References * Nadira mentions David Bowie. Quotes References nl:What You Want, Not What You Need, Deel Drie Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine